


Ambush

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gman is cis tho, lots of the phrase "good boy", reader is transmasculine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three times G-man catches you by surprise and one time it turns into something more.
Relationships: The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out how horny i can be [bangs my head through the drywall] as a heads up the reader's genitals are referred to as both clit and dick

You get on the tram in the morning and you know the day is going to be hell the by way he palms you through your pants in the little car packed full of your coworkers, none of whom notice your superior officer feeling you up in public. You shoot him a look over your shoulder. He gives you the absolute slightest upward tilt of the corner of his mouth. You look at your watch - nine in the morning. A wonderful start to anyone's day.

You're heading to a meeting when you see him next, walking in a hallway with his briefcase, probably on his way to some of his own meetings. He's staring at you before you notice him, but when you do, he pulls you into a dark side room with a kind of force unexpected from a graying man like him. He shuts the door and crowds against you in an uncannily silent way, his eyes the only light in the room. He uses your tie like a leash and shoves your lips together, circling your waist hungrily, and you fist a hand in his shirt. You indulge him, letting him bite at your lip and grope your ass before pushing him away.

"G, I have a meeting." You whisper roughly, a hand on his jaw, and he sighs in annoyance. He ducks down again to nip at your neck.

"I'm aware." He grumbles. His bites slow down as he runs his hands over your chest, smoothing your shirt. He fixes your tie as you do the same for him, wiping the corner of your mouth, tucking hair behind your ear. It's nice to feel cared for. There's a little spark of warmth in your chest regardless of the nature of the situation. He opens the door for you and you part ways, onto your separate engagements.

  
That doesn't stop him from casting you long looks throughout the day while you're moving around the office. G-man catches you in the hallway again, taps your ass when nobody's looking, and you struggle not to drop your laptop. You should not be this turned on by that, but you are.

You don't see the man when you leave the office, not when you board the tram, and not when you walk home. New Mexico in the middle of October isn't that cold, but the sun goes down quicker, and you find yourself fumbling with the keys to your apartment, nearly resorting to using your phone as a flashlight. You don't have to in the end. The keys click into place and you stumble into your home, flicking on the lights. No response. The bulbs must have burnt out. You sigh heavily and kick off your dress shoes, throw your wallet onto the table next to the door, and feel your way through the dark to the kitchen.

Your brain registers the cold tile below your feet before it sees those twin pinpricks of blue in the short hall to your bedroom. You stand in front of the sink, wondering what you were doing, trying to figure out where that churning sense of unease in your stomach is coming from. The second you turn around to open the fridge, he's there, impossibly close to you, holding a finger over your mouth. Barely a squeak escapes you before he picks you up over his shoulder and makes his way to your bedroom.

"I apologize for the… unannounced nature of my visit, but you must understand that, I've been thinking of you all day, my dear." He throws you down on your bed and crawls on top of you, already smothering you with his hands. The initial fear of his ambush is still hot in your blood, so you kiss him back rather numbly, trembling a little bit. He frowns and pulls away.

"Did… I scare you?" He asks, leaning back on his knees. You nod but sit up to meet him, unbuttoning his shirt halfway and burying your face into his chest. He softens at this and cradles your head in his hands, humming.

"A good scare." You explain breathlessly between kisses, and he hmms in response, curious but occupied. His blazer is already off, probably somewhere in the darkness. G-man loosens your tie, slinging it over your shoulder to expose more skin, and unbuttons your shirt fully, grasping at your waist with a fever. His hands are cold, and you shiver at the feeling. He presses up against you and you can feel he's already got a half-chub in those slacks. You reach for his waistband but he rocks backwards, grabbing your wrist. His eyes are glowing wickedly.

"Be a good boy and you'll be rewarded, yes?" He commands, voice gravelly, and you shake a little with the force of your nod. You give him your other wrist as he motions for it, wrapping them together with his silk tie in a makeshift pair of cuffs. You wiggle a little bit until you're convinced of their strength, then nod to tell him so. He grins and gets off the bed, manhandling you to sit on the edge of your covers. G-man sets one foot up on the bed next to you and unzips his pants slowly, leaving his dick in his boxers, pants still on. You look up at him through the fog of arousal clouding your brain.

"Put that mouth to work, dear." He purrs, settling his hand in your hair, tugging slightly. You press your face forward into his boxers, nuzzling at the warm fabric with your nose. His grip on your hair tightens, but he says nothing. You trace the outline of him with your tongue and feel him twitch in response, so you bury deeper, lick him through his boxers, and he rumbles in satisfaction. You take the fabric in your teeth and move it down over his crotch, careful not to bite, and take your time looking over his cock. He's excited, skin rubbed a little red from where you teased him, head shining with pre.

You shuffle closer and start licking up the base, tongue flat and mouth wide open, before taking the head with a few slow bobs. You feel the fingers in your hair thread closer to your scalp. You work your way down his shaft, careful to keep your teeth out of the way, drooling from the effort. He's twitching and jerking softly back into your mouth, hissing with the effort. He hits your gag reflex and you choke around him, whimpering as he pulls out for a moment, the tears in your eyes purely reflex. G-man looks down at you and pumps himself slowly, slick with your spit.

"Did you... like that?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. Blushing, you nod a little, and he grins.

"Good."

He takes you by the jaw and guides your mouth back onto his dick, so you work your lips around him, straining for those few sighs and murmurs of praise. His breathing is stilted. You feel his hand lift your head to look up at him. His eyes are glowing, the ghost of a smile on his face, as he tightens the grip in your hair and thrusts forward into your mouth. You gag, moaning around him.

"Such a good boy, letting me... use you like this." G-man says, threading both of his hands into your hair and pulling tightly on your scalp. The pain is wonderful. Spit and tears cover your face as he fully uses your mouth, fucking himself regardless of your gagging. looking up through your lashes, you see his tight smile and creased eyebrows. It's so hard to breathe, but the praise is worth it, and it melts your brain to think about him using you to get off. The pace quickens erratically, and he slams the back of your throat with a deep, drawn-out groan. You taste him for just a second before he pulls out and cums all over your face. Reflexively closing your eyes tight, you feel it hot on your cheeks and nose, a few drops landing in your mouth. He's bitter and salty. It's not a good flavor, but you worked hard for it, so you savor it.

"Good boy," he murmurs, wiping your face with the fabric of his work shirt. He's gentle on your eyes, sweetly tilting your head to wipe at your chin, and his touches to your neck cause you to nearly short-circuit. You close your eyes and lean against his leg, pressing your face into the silky fabric of his dress pants. He cards through your hair and scratches at the base of your neck, teasing little sounds of pleasure out of you.

"Now, I said that good behavior would be rewarded, didn't I?" He asks, tilting your head up with his hand. You blink and nod slowly.

"What would you like as your prize?" You squirm a bit under his gaze and push your face back into his thigh. You bite back a moan as you feel one of his hands settle over your crotch, stroking and circling the fabric of your pants.

"Speak up, dear." He insists, hand stilling, and you mumble into his leg. He waits, and the pounding need in your gut betrays your dignity.

"Fuck me, please." You say aloud, and he hums in approval, pushing you back against the bed, your hands bound above your head.

"Ah, that's more like it." He whispers, standing over you, and he takes off his pants. He's already half-hard when he straddles your hips, unbuttoning your shirt and splaying his cold hands over your chest. You shudder a bit at the feeling, but not in a bad way. G-man traces the scars across your chest when he leans down to kiss you, a hand coming up to grasp your jaw, and you shiver when he moves down to kiss at your neck. He mouths over you, sucking and biting, making marks you know won't leave before tomorrow. The thought of being claimed as his shoots straight to your dick.

He unzips your pants, palms and pets you, already soaked through the gray fabric of your boxer briefs, breathes praise against your neck. With his other hand pinning your wrists above your head, his fingers tease at the hem. You shove your hips upwards and whine. He shushes you with a harsh bite along your jugular, teeth dull but breath hot all the same, laving his tongue over the area afterwards.

"Ah, I suppose I should… indulge you, for now." He decides, slipping his hand into your underwear and sliding two fingers straight into your lips. You buck reflexively against him, sighing in need, and he continues tracing and teasing and outlining, never dipping deeper but getting so close that you can't help but throw your head back and groan. He chuckles at this.

"Needy boy." He shucks your underwear off over your feet and throws it behind him. The hunger in his glowing eyes is almost frightening. As he leans forward to kiss you, two fingers enter you, cold and shocking. You melt into the kiss. He bites your lower lip and begins scissoring, wiggling back and forth, stretching you open. It feels familiar, except this time, someone else is doing it. His other hand is still pinning your wrists to the mattress - hard. You can't do anything but take him, let him do whatever he wants. The thought makes you dizzy. You feel his fingers leave and he circles lazily around your clit, reveling in your sudden shudders and jerks.

"Put your arms around my neck, dear." G-man says, and you comply as he releases you and takes you by the back of the knees. You've always been flexible, and you're grateful for it as he puts your legs over his shoulders, still looming over you. You feel him dip into you with his fingers again and you watch as he strokes himself with your slick, slow and smooth, his eyes hot on your face. He lines himself up and slides over you a few times, watching your face scrunch up in pleasure as your folds cling to his cock. You figure you whimper enough that he finally takes pity and enters you, but he doesn't move. Just keeps the head of his cock in you. You squirm and buck under him before he pins your hips down, grinning.

"Do you want me?" he asks. You struggle to speak.

"Yes." You croak.

"Want, or need?"

"N-need. Please, need. I need you."

"Good boy."

He slides in, fills you to the brim, and you would be scrabbling at his shoulder blades if not for the tie around your wrists. He's so real, feels so much better than any of your toys, and you almost whine when he pulls back before he thrusts in again, and you moan, high and needy. Faintly, you're absolutely mortified at the noises you're making, but you're too far gone to stop yourself. You think G-man is enjoying it too, judging by the way a growl stuck in his throat rips its way out in a barking laugh as you continue to make those obscene sounds. He moves one of his hands to your clit, rubbing over it in fast circles with his thumb, and you cry out.

He gets close enough for you to bury your face into his neck so you do, biting down on his shoulder to muffle yourself. You're bucking and jerking violently despite his hand holding you down. The stimulation is so much, between the man absolutely pounding you into the mattress and pushing and circling just the right direction to make your cock dissolve into pleasure. It's all you've ever wanted. He's whispering in your ear, telling you you're such a good boy, so adorable, begging for it like this, and you sob into his neck. He pistons his hips forward relentlessly. The bed is creaking treacherously, you can't stop moaning out broken sounds of pleasure, and he's still speeding up.

"I'm c-close, dear," he growls, sweet in the way a canine tooth is, and you cry out on his shoulder.

"Inside, inside, please." You mumble out, and he nods fiercely, letting out a hiss of effort as he jerks you off even harder. G-man adjusts your hips for a moment and when he resumes you can feel him hitting harder and deeper than you've ever felt before. You think you black out somewhere along the line, come so hard you pass into another plane of existence, because when you come to, he's twitching inside of you, almost finished.

He's still for a few moments, just breathing heavily. He pulls out with a wet noise and you shudder, lifting your arms up and over your head, letting out a breath. G-man moves your legs down to your sides and you let out a yelp with how sore your hamstrings are. He looks up at you in concern, and you give a little huff of laughter, too fucked out to talk. You close your eyes, basking in the peaceful post-nut haze of warmth.

Faintly, you can tell he's gotten up, but before you can open your eyes, there's a cold cloth between your legs. He's sitting on the bedside and cleaning you up with an awfully fond expression on his face, blinking slowly and rubbing little circles into your arm with his free hand. You melt into it. He's certainly got human intimacy figured out, though you're not exactly sure that's the top priority as an inter-dimensional bureaucrat.

You feel the cloth near your face, in your hair, and realize he probably got cum in your hair after you sucked him off. It makes you blush. You mumble something unintelligible and lean into the hand on your cheek. He unwraps the tie around your wrists, the silk running smooth over skin rubbed raw. You make a little sound of pleasure in your throat. He exhales, amused, and runs a hand through your hair. G-man gives you a few gentle pats. Good boy.

Eventually, you go to the bathroom, come back, and as you're settling into bed, you feel the man's long arms snake around you from behind. He's cold and thin. When he breathes, it's shallow. He wraps you up and holds you like you're something special. It makes you feel warm in your chest, and you drift off to sleep, content.

You wake up at around three in the morning to a cold spot beside you and G-man slipping on his blazer in the dark. A sound of question comes out of you. His head swivels your direction, the points of cyan dim but unmistakable.

"Ah, I'm afraid that business calls. Though I would… certainly prefer to stay here." He says softly, tightening his tie. You don't know where his briefcase came from, but he's holding it now as he walks to the door, fully dressed. He looks over his shoulder with something resembling a smile.

"Thank you for the night, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a very specific scene in 4th Wall Breaker (another gman/reader fic) and by xenophalic's twitter account. thanks for making me irrevocably horny for this crusty old man.


End file.
